Friendship stronger then blood?
by Topaz Dragons
Summary: This story is set 3yrs after Kiara and kovus leading. Two prides live together in harmony, Two young cubs with a destiny ahead form close bonds. Tragedy strikes and two lives are seperated.. But what will happen when they meet again?
1. Intro

Friendship stronger then blood.  
  
I own all the characters to this story.. No touchy!! The lion king theme of course isn't owned by me, as is the obvious. The rating should stay as a PG13+ but may change. If anything there may be some swearing but that's about it. Hope you enjoy my story.. Please Review!! :D 


	2. The Farewell

A young cub chases a small butterfly through the long grass. Her amber eyes gleam as she crouches ready to pounce. Suddenly a form lands on her sending her to the ground with a winding thud. 'Gotcha!' The cub rolled over shoving the other off her. 'Mohasu! Do you mind? I was about to.' She trails off as she realizes the butterfly was gone. 'Look what you have done now!' She pouts lightly. Mohasu grins. 'Don't be a such a sook Arabi!' She growls at him playfully then tackles him to the ground. 'Pinned ya!' He laughs then swats her with a paw 'Tag! Your it!' She laughs then leaps after him as the race towards pride rock. From above a large lion watches them a single brow raised in a bemused fashion. He smirks lightly then turns and heads into the dens. Below Arabi and Mohasu play chasing each others tails in small circles. Finally they fall over watching their world spin around them. Arabi giggles and rests her head on Mohasu's chest. Mohasu looks surprised then just grins contentedly. Arabi peers up at him with her bright blue eyes. 'We will always be friends wont we?' Mohasu nods. 'Of course! Nothing could separate us.' She smiles then closes her eyes. Her world was perfect. Nothing could go wrong now.  
  
Later the two cubs head up to the dens occasionally giving each other a playful shove. But their playfulness ended as a deafening roar split through the afternoon stillness. Arabi gasped and turned to look at Mohasu. 'That's father!' Mohasu frowns then looks up at pride rock. something was wrong. The two cubs broke into a run eyes wide. Upon reaching the large rock the cubs halted shocked by the scene that unfolding in front of them. The two kings Ramada and Kakapo battled in front of the dens. Both had already received injuries but Ramada, Arabi's father had the edge over Kakapo as he was bigger built. Soon Ramada pinned Kakapo to the ground and snarled. 'Traitor!' Ramada's fiery eyes glinted with anger. Kakapo just smirked keeping silent. Frustrated Ramada moved away. 'You are to be exiled. Take your Pride with you. Return and I shall kill you.' Kakapo growled softly then leapt off pride rock heading away from Ramada's pride and now- his pride lands. As the male passed the two cubs his eyes narrowed. 'Come Mohasu. We must go.' Mohasu look up with shock. 'But father! I cant go!' From above Ramada called to Arabi. 'Come my daughter. I do not want you to be near him or his Spawn.' He spat the words out disgustedly. Arabi left with no choice looked to Mohasu. 'Bye...' She rubbed her head against him. He clenched his jaw tight refusing to let the tears come. If this was the last time he would see his best friend. he didn't want her to remember him as a crybaby. 'Bye Arabi. I will miss you.' Growing impatient Kakapo picked Mohasu up by the scruff passing him to his mother then heading away. Arabi dropped to her stomach hiding her sorrow in her paws. He was gone. Ramada watched his daughters sorrow from above. He frowned. no good would come of this.  
  
//Sorry it took so long to get the first chapter up.. Meh.. Tell me what you think. :D// 


	3. Adulthood and the Plot

//Meep!Sorry for the wait guys!Gah..i realised how short the previous chapter was..this one should be longer.  
  
(i hope anyway..lol.Thanks to all the guys who reviewed!:D  
  
-Ceci1: It is set in the pridelands, but for some bizare reason i decided for the pride to have two male leaders.  
  
They would probably be related to Kiara Ect, but being three years on they are probably K&K's Grand-cubs or Greatgrand-cubs.  
  
*Shrugs* who knows!:D  
  
Well i better get writting.. ^-^//  
  
Adult hood.  
  
Mohasu grinned to himself flexing his muscles as he paused then threw himself up the rock slope. Powerful legs catch his weight sending rocks plumetting off the slope.  
  
Sharp claws dig into the pebbles and smaller rocks keeping his form steady. Reaching the top he stopped. He smirks lightly gaze sweeping over his fathers lands. not bad really..But its a pity..  
  
His thoughts trailed as his gaze moves to Priderock. He shakes his head disgustedly.  
  
'Its rather a pity is it not son?' Mohasu swung his head around meeting the gaze of his father.  
  
'You could say that.' His father smirked lightly moving to his sons side.  
  
'Soon.. those lands will be ours also..' He chuckled lightly, ignoring the sharp curious look from his son.  
  
'Father?' He urged. What was he on about? Surely the ageing lion had not forgotten the opposing kings threat for death?  
  
His father smirked lightly. He turned his gaze to Mohasu looking the young lion over. Indeed his offsprings strong build and decent looks would be a great help in his plot.  
  
Mohasu raised a brow slightly as his father surveyed him.  
  
'Are you done staring? You are begining to scare me.' His father chuckled lightly.  
  
'I have a plan to regain our lands.. And kill that fool of a "king". And you my child..will be the main item in this.'  
  
Mohasu frowned slightly, disgruntled at being called an Item. But still..this plan was begining to sound interesting.  
  
'And what is it i must do father?'   
  
'Capture his daughter. Do what you must. Then bring her here. He would not dare to harm any of us while his precious is in our hands.. Then when he agrees to step down for her life..We will kill him..and the rest of his pride.'  
  
Mohasu snorted. Was his father insane?.  
  
'But his daughter is never..' His father cut him off irratably.  
  
'They are going on a hunt. She will be left as her father does not trust her at a hunt yet. There will be another lioness with her.. but i can deal with her.'  
  
Mohasu nodded.  
  
'not bad. When do we do it?' His father gazed across his pridelands then smirked lightly.  
  
'Tomorrow.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ At priderock.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arabi looked at her father sullenly.  
  
'But father why cant i go?' In the typical simba way that most of the males seemed to adopt he avoided the question.  
  
'Ah..well..you see.. I dont want you getting lost..or hurt..'  
  
Arabi rolled her eyes and sat down on her haunches sulking.  
  
'You are so boring.' He sighed then lifted a paw ruffling her pelt on her head. He grinned knowing she hated this particular habit of his.   
  
She tackled him biting at his ear.  
  
'Daaaad!!!' He chuckled then pushed her off.  
  
'Now i mean what i said. You have to stay here with Peranlo. No wandering!' She nodded with a heavy sigh.  
  
'Fine. Stop worrying already!' Arabi grinned at her father and he smiled softly turning to head out the den.  
  
She layed down staring at her paws. Her pride would be gone the entire day and she wouldnt even be allowed beyond priderock.  
  
disgusted she lay her head down on her paws and closed her eyes as sleep took her body. 


	4. Betrayal

Peranlo sat not far away from Arabi gaze locked on the disapearing pride heading out onto the plains to hunt. Sigh escapes the female wishing she too was going, but no. Instead she was stuck babysitting the daughter of Ramada. Not that that was bad as such.. but still. Turning she glanced at the young female. Asleep. Peranlo stood walking across the length of pride rock tail flicking back and forth behind haunches. What was that? the sound of tumbling rocks met her ears and she turned grimacing. All the pride should be gone.. who was it? green eyes narrow slightly before she jumps down walking slowly towards some rocks hidden in the long grasses. Yet she never reached them. A soft chuckle sounded to her right and before she could turn to see who it was a paw slid across her neck slicing her throat cleanly. She uttered a watery gasp before she slid to the ground clouding gaze eyes staring ahead. Kakapo wiped his paws on the grass sneering at the body before turning and padding back the way he had come. Now it was time to let his son do what he had too.  
  
Mohasu slunk through the rocks near to the entrance of the caverns. He saw the other lioness climb down the otherside obviously following the distraction his father had set out. A slight grimace formed on his maw almost feeling sorry for the unsuspecting female. Yet it had to be done right? Father wouldnt do it if there was another way.. Shrugging his shoulders he crept forward further. Now, the hard bit would be luring Arabi from the den and out to drink the water from the rock pool. Mohasu had cunningly placed into the water the flower from a plant Kakapo had pointed out to him, it would not kill any who drank from the water, but cause the victim to feel sick and dizzy and soon fall into a sleep that would not end for a few hours to a day depending on how much they drank. Climbing up further he took a breath and peered into the opening. There she was. Mohasu paused watching her sleep. Faint memorys stir in the back of his mind yet he pushed them away. He had to do this. Pulling back he climbed down the slope allowing his travel to stir the rocks making a small noise. Hopefully she would awake and come to see what was going on. Stepping around the rock pool he slid into the long grasses beside it and looked out waiting.   
  
Arabi stirred inside the den. What was that noise? Blinking sleepily she rose to her paws wandering out of the den. Where had Perlano gone? She was sitting out here when she had fallen asleep.. Perhaps it was her that had awoken Arabi. Gaze sweeps the grounds below Pride rock. Nothing.. Where was she? The sound had come from near the rock pool.. Maybe she had gone for a drink. Arabi decided that was a good idea, her throat seemed dry and rough from her sleep. Sliding down the side of the rocks on her haunches she dropped beside the pool and lowered her head. Gaze travels the grasses momentarily before she shrugs and starts to drink enjoying the cold water as it ran steadily down her throat. Much better. It seemed to taste slightly bitter yet Arabi thought nothing of it turning and climbing back up the rocks and laying down in the den hoping to return to her sleep.  
  
Well. That was easy, Mohasu though slinking out of the grasses. Gaze shifts from the pool to Priderock and he smirks slightly sitting down to wait a few minutes before heading up to see if it had started to take effect.  
  
Arabi awoke from her uneasy sleep not long later. Immediatly she senced somthing wasnt right.. She blinked trying to steady her uneaven gaze. Struggling to stand she lowered her head trying to shake away the fuzzyness that had formed at the corners of her vision. What was going on? Unsteady step is taken before she falls down hitting the ground with a thump. Paws shift slightly and she groans feeling as if she was spinning around and around in circles. Her vision blurred then reformed continuously giving the young female a throbbing headache. Suddenly a shadow fell across the opening.  
  
'Father?' She murmered weakly trying to focus on the form. No it wasnt Ramada but another..he looked oddly familiar but even as it slid into place her conciousness slipped away.  
  
'Mohasu.' came the last whispered words from her mouth before she slumped weakly onto the ground eyes closing. Mohasu stared at her wondering what he had done.  
  
'Im sorry Arabi..' He muttered dropping his head before glancing over his shoulder. It was far too late to turn back now. Moving to her limp body he lowered himself to the ground pulling her over his shoulders then standing steadying himself under the added weight. Time to get out of here. Making his way down Pride rock he slipped into the grasses besides the caverns meeting his fathers gaze. Kakapo smirked nodding his head looking at his son approvingly.  
  
'Well done Mohasu. Now lets go before Ramada's pride returns.'  
  
Mohasu nodded slightly then followed his father heading back to the place they called home, previously named the Outlands by a group of outcasts many years back. 


	5. Thoughts

{{Hullo again.. Yes.. i finally started updating again. .eh.. -smacks hand- i was too busy with school and exams ect.. Sorry bout that.. Yes... i /know/ it seems alot like lionking2.. but it should swing away from being a bit like that.. hopefully.. lol. Do keep in mind this is my first lionking fanfiction.. so be nice. heh. What else? i think thats it..On with the story.. yay.. }}  
  
Darkness. Freezing cold painful darkness. It felt like struggling through a swamp shrouded in mist knowing that even when you got to the end you had nowhere to go anyway and the stuggle was pointless. A pained snarl made its way onto Arabi's features even though her ourse he would.. familys did that for each other.. didnt they? He snorted lightly. he somehow didnt see Kakapo handing over anything of value for his life. Funny how that went.  
  
Ears flicker slightly as Arabi stirs at the back of the cave. Yet she did not awaken. That was probably a good thing. Even though her dreams may haunt her.. Sadly the reality would not be much better when she awoke. Mohasu was torn between wanting her to awaken and wanting her to keep sleeping.. Even though he knew when she awoke he would have a battle on his hands. One he did not really wish to fight. What would he say? The truth? The truth seemed utterly foolish now. Perhaps he sg Ramada to hand over the pridelands. Would Kakapo even come to his daughters aid? Of course he would.. familys did that for each other.. didnt they? He snorted lightly. he somehow didnt see Kakapo handing over anything of value for his life. Funny how that went.  
  
Ears flicker slightly as Arabi stirs at the back of the cave. Yet she did not awaken. That was probably a good thing. Even though her dreams may haunt her.. Sadly the reality would not be much better when she awoke. Mohasu was torn between wanting her to awaken and wanting her to keep sleeping.. Even though he knew when she awoke he would have a battle on his hands. One he did not really wish to fight. What would he say? The truth? The truth seemed utterly foolish now. Perhaps he should simply pick her up and return her home to Ramada. Maybe then when she awoke she would simply see it as a bad dream. The idea seemed better each minute that passed. Yet Mohasu could simply not push himself to his paws to do as he should. Then of course the arrival of Kakapo put a halt to even the idea of that plan. The lion glanced down at his son.  
  
'Well?' He questioned raising a brow.  
  
'Sleeping..still.' Mohasu replied not looking up at the older lion.  
  
'Good. Hopefully she will stay that way for awhile longer. Keep an eye on her though, dont need her disapearing now.' He smirked lightly.  
  
'Does Ramada know?' Mohasu asked turning to look at his father.  
  
'Not yet.. We will know when he does though.' Kakapo chuckled shaking his head then walking away from his son. Mohasu growled at his fathers turned back. Yet he could do nothing. Not yet anyway. His father still had the power over him in years and strength.. besides.. even if he did beat his father..what would he do? He couldnt return to priderock.. Ramada would kill him. Rule the outlands? What was the point? The place was as desolate and empty as a hyena's heart. Speaking of which. The hyena's still lived in the surronding caves.. Nasty creatures they were. A few years back they had tried to make an alliegance with his father, yet from an incidence when he was a cub Kakapo loathed the creatures and had banished them from his sights. Amusing that, he was banished..then he banishes them even though they really were here first. Good thing they were too stupid to realise that factor.  
  
A groan stirs him from his thoughts. Looking back at Arabi he noticed her eyes flickering. Damn.. He swallowed hard and stood peering down at her form as she begins to awaken.  
  
{{Gah..sorry for the shortness.. dont eat me. x.x Unfortuantly i have to return to school..this means very little updates.. Oh no. lmao. Ah well.. im sure you shall survive. eh. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. mwahah. - }} 


End file.
